This invention relates to mortarless interlocking blocks for use in masonry block wall assemblies. The masonry blocks incorporated in a mortarless wall layup are formed with cooperating projecting ribs and grooves to provide the interlocking means and to render the construction of the finished wall rapid.
An important object of this invention is directed to the improvement of providing one-piece corner blocks with unique and simple right hand and left hand configurations which will permit the simple and rapid construction of 12 inch thick walls using modular sized stretcher blocks.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide masonry blocks which include the improved corner blocks and compatible stretcher blocks so as to provide the building trades with inexpensive and positive interlocking mortarless blocks having exterior exposed surfaces conforming to the modular standards, but with the attributes that the blocks may be laid up rapidly and maintain a running bond around corners.
A preferred embodiment for a mortarless masonry building block wall assembly is composed of interlocking courses of stretcher blocks converging at a corner from two directions into cooperating corner blocks in each course to join said stretcher block: and wherein each of the corner blocks is formed with a generally elongated and rectangularly shaped body having elongated and generally parallel top and bottom surfaces, elongated and generally parallel exterior and interior faces, and opposite end faces generally perpendicular to said top and bottom surfaces and exterior and interior faces; wherein the bottom surface has a pair of grooves therein and the top surface has a plurality of projecting ribs, with one end face having a dimension approximately one-half the dimension of the elongated exterior face; and wherein the body has an extension disposed on its interior face adjacent one end face and projecting therefrom to a dimension approximately one-half the dimension of the other end face, and the projecting extension is formed with an upper surface having a projecting rib and a lower surface having a groove therein.
In order to be certain of obtaining blocks that will interlock in all directions, the embodiment hereof is characterized by the corner blocks having at least three grooves in the bottom surface which interlock with at least four ribs in the underlying blocks, and each of the corner blocks having at least five grooves and six ribs arranged to interlock with six different blocks in a corner lay up.